Fulfilling Our Dreams
by gen.pop.40
Summary: Trying to find a lost love. John Cena and Trish Stratus. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be.**

It's been fourteen years since I last saw her, fourteen years since I last held her hand, fourteen years since I last hugged her, fourteen years since I last kissed her... You see, in our fourteen years apart, my love has only grown stronger for her. We may not have kept in contact but she's the woman I ever really loved my whole life. She's my first and my last love. She's everything I ever wanted and everything I asked for. You see, we were happy together but it was the right love at the wrong time. Sounds cliche but this was the sort of what we can call, forbidden love.

I was sixteen and she was eighteen which makes me thirty and she, thirty-two. She's now living at the other side of the world and I am doing the best I could to search for her. Last thing I heard of her, she had a boyfriend. She became successful, her friends would say. She's now modelling so now it's easier to track her down. I could have searched the world for her years ago, but I chose not to for the plain reason that I was afraid of seeing her with another man and maybe she wouldn't want me back. We had so much plans for our future together. We always imagined getting married, having kids, a glass house, being both successful and happy, you know, the usual life, what everybody wants: a life of normalcy. For us, nothing was ever normal and that was what we were striving for. We promised each other that we'd be together forever and I promised her I would love her until my dying day, up to now, I have kept my promise haven't I? I gave her everything I could, I fought for her but then people kept us apart; especially her parents, particularly her Mom. I don't know why her mom kept her daughter away from me, it wasn't as if I wasn't taking good care of her but there was something else, some grudge that she's holding against me that she wouldn't tell me but I vowed to myself that I would figure it out sooner or later. It's been fourteen years, but still I haven't figured it out.

I'm not counting on the fact that she's not seeing anybody right now. Although I wish she wasn't, I wouldn't want her to be alone, even though that person she is with now wasn't me. I want the best for her, it's all I have ever really wanted and I hope she achieved her dreams, her goals, her aspirations in life. I hope that the person she met has taken care of her and loved her more than I ever did.

We had dreams that we'd travel the world together and live our lives in UK where everything is free. We grew up watching these TV episodes like "How I Met Your Mother" or "Chuck" but what really made us settle ourselves in UK was the TV drama series of "Skins" where we saw that everything was free. UK, I told myself, would be my last stop. I am still living our dreams, alone.

I am an entrepreneur which means I am my own boss. I own hotels and restaurants making me earn money that will last for a lifetime. This gave me a lot free time to travel the world, seeing that my business is going well. I have traveled all across Asia, Africa, Antartica and Australia. My three last stops would be the North and South America and Europe. I was last told that she was somewhere traveling the America. Her road trip was from San Francisco to Los Angeles to San Diego to New York then Florida then last thing I heard she went back to New York. I am hoping of catching her sometime soon. I promised her that I would look for her when I am old enough and when we can stand on our own two feet. My promise might have taken long to fulfill, but I do keep my word, however long it may take, I have never broken a single promise.

Our dreams of being happy together were all shattered when they moved away from us across the globe. At first we were doing well, keeping in touch and all but then things got busy and sometimes we wouldn't talk for weeks, and I knew that things weren't the way it used to be. I knew she was unhappy because I wasn't beside her and she wanted somebody that she could lean on. At that time, I couldn't do that. I couldn't just follow her across the globe when I have an education to finish back at home. I loved her very much, and I love her still; all I wanted for her was to be happy and seeing how unahppy she was with our situation, it made me sad to see her like that.

We promised each other that we would love each other even though were thousands of miles apart. We did not know that things would get too complicated for us. So, even though I love her as much as a person could love another, I broke two hearts that one fatal day... one was hers, the other was mine...

By the way, my name is John Felix Anthony Cena and my childhood sweet heart is Patricia Anne Stratigias more popularly known as Trish Stratus.


	2. Chapter 2

**"We sit silently and watch the world around us. This has taken a lifetime to learn. It seems only the old are able to sit next to one another and not say anything and still feel content. The young, brash and impatient, must always break the silence. It is a waste, for silence is pure. Silence is holy. It draws people together because only those who are comfortable with each other can sit without speaking. This is the great paradox."**

We met back in high school, she was a senior and I was a junior. She's never really the type that boys would fall head over heels for, but she had this certain kind of aura that catches people's attention. She wasn't eye catching, hell she wasn't even that popular but she had this group of friends that are really cool. She wasn't a part of anything, not cheerleading, volleyball, no nothing, zilch. I was the active one back then; captain of the basketball team, a straight A student, part of the basketball youth national team. I had loads to carry but hey, I still managed.

I was the kind of guy that people would usually invite for parties, being the "it" guy and all. Many people wondered why I didn't have any girlfriend back then, I just told them I haven't found the right one yet. Some even thought I was gay but hell I didn't care. I just wanted to find somebody that would be with me forever, you know? Someone who would be there, who would stick with you through it all, who is willing to love you through the good and the bad times. For a guy, it may sound weird or gayish but I grew up with two wonderful parents whose romance never really ended. My parents were my role model and I wanted a family like my own. That's the reason why I stayed single all of my life. Even though I have temptations all around me, like my team mates would be talking about sex and all and how girls would invite me to their places, I would politely reject them and I wanted a girl who knows how to respect herself. Plus, I didn't want a sex before marriage thing. I am a proud Catholic and I uphold the laws.

She, on the other hand was a normal girl who goes to school. She was really athletic but she's not the type that would be the "captain" type. She just knows how to play like basketball, soccer but her best asset was table tennis but she never really got into them, she just played for the sake of playing. She had two ex-boyfriends. One was Chris Jericho the other was Christian. I heard she dumped Chris Jericho and Christian dumped her, karma huh? Anyway, I never noticed her before until I saw her one day after school hours in the gym talking to our coach. I did not know that my coach and her were pretty close. So, I eyed her and she looked at me too and smiled at me, I smiled back. Then I knew that I have never seen a smile so perfect as hers. After that, I never really saw her.

We had a game that day and it was a home court advantage on a Friday night after class hours. Everyone was there watching and it was our rival. I played my best and I don't want to go into details. In short, we won that game. Randy invited everyone to go to his house for an after game party. I had no choice but to go. I am not really the party-goer but I had to do this one for the team. So there I went, the house was pretty full when I got there and everyone congratulated me. I went straight to find Randy just to greet him and he got me drinks then he left me to entertain some of his guests.

I really love Randy's house because it was beside the beach and I could go out and have some fresh air, so that's exactly what I did. I went out, drink in hand, and walked out to the sea. I did not want to look alone so in the far end, I saw a girl sitting on the shore, looking out at the sea. I walked over to her, not really caring who it was, I just needed some company. I stooped over her and she looked up at me, realizing who she was, I could not find the words and I stuttered. Boy, was I out of practice.

_"I-is this seat taken?" _I could not forget the first words I uttered to her.

_"Not at all."_ She smiled at me, that same smile that makes your heart flutter. Add to the fact that it was a nice night and her hazel brown eyes were sparkling which makes you lose yourself.

Then, I sat next to her and we remained there, sitting in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Certain signs precede certain events.**

For the following weeks that followed, all we ever did when we see each other in the hallway is say a simple "hi" or flash a smile at each other. I was the shy boy type and I didn't know how to make a first move to a girl. Fortunately for me, fate drew us together and opened up an opportunity for me to talk to her.

**Destiny is what you are supposed to do in life. Fate is what kicks you in the ass to make you do it.**

I was at the mall, supposedly going to buy clothes for myself one night when I saw Trish's group of friends saying their goodbyes to each other. I eyed them from the corner of my eye and all of them were carpooling with each other except for her. I followed her with my eyes as she finally took a seat in the Krispy Kreme store to wait for her ride to come. So, gathering up my courage and ignoring my hard-beating heart, I approached her and sat across of her without even asking.

_"Hey,"_ I greeted her.

_"Hi."_ Then she flashed this smile that made my stomach do flip-flops.

_"Are you waiting for your ride?"_

_"Yeah, actually my Mom's supposed to pick me up a half hour ago but as usual, she's always late. Sometimes it's frustrating because I'm always left alone in the mall with no one to talk to._

_"Good thing I'm here, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"So... why didn't you just go carpooling with your friends and let them drop you off at your house?"_

_"My house is just 'round about here and theirs are far from here."_

_"If your house is just around this place, why can't they drop you off? It's really not inconvenient for them, is it? Instead of leaving their friend behind."_

_"I'm used to it. Plus, my Mom always tell me she'll pick me up. It's just that she always comes late because she has some stuff to do but it's okay. I can manage."_

_"Okay. Have you eaten dinner already?"_

_"Yes. My friends and I always eat dinner together when we go out. Have you?"_

_"No. I'll eat later."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. I am going to wait for your ride." _

_"Okay, thanks."_

_"Sure, no biggie." _I smiled at her.

_"So, what brings you here?"_

_"Just bought some clothes." _I showed her the paper bags of clothes I bought.

_"Wow, so you shop a lot?"_

_"Not really. Just when I feel like it. Plus, I think I have overused my clothes already so I had to buy some."_

_"That's cool. I've never seen guys shop a lot before. Just like they buy an item or two."'_

_"That's because I am unique."_ I smiled at her again.

_"So, it seems."_

We waited for an hour or more for her Mom. She called her about five times but then an emergency came up at her work and she had to go someplace and she can't pick her daughter up so she told her daughter to just take a cab going home and to take care. She usually picks Trish up, but this time she doesn't. Maybe we were meant to be, huh? So as soon as Trish hung up the phone she stood up and told me that she'll be going to the taxi stand to get a cab to go home. Since it was late and I was not going to allow her to take a cab home alone, I told her I would drop her off at her house. At first she refused but then I managed to persuade her that I wouldn't let her take the taxi alone since it was dangerous, especially that she was a girl. She told me it was inconvenient for me since I live so far off but I told her it's fine and that I brought my car and it's not really inconvenient if she just point out the directions to her house. So then, she finally agreed and I dropped her off at her home, making sure she was safe inside then I drove away having this stupid smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

** Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you.**

From that time on, we ould greet each other in the hallway. I would never forget to invite her to watch our games and she always will be there. I have never played better than ever when she was there. Sometimes, when I make a tough shot or before I shoot a free throw I would look at her just to make sure she was watching me. She was my inspiration, she really was. She made me grow my confidence and my self-esteem. Her friends would tease her everytime I do that and she would just smile and sometimes, when I am lucky, I would catch her blushing. We became really good friends. I would ask her out from time to time, only once did we go out alone when nobody showed up. But then there was no malice, just plain friends to friends kind of basis. As often as I could, I would drop her off at her house just to make sure she is safe and sound at her own home.

I remember she and her group of friends stayed at a hotel for supposedly a night because one of her friends had her birthday. If I remember right she was Mickie James. Anyway, so she threw a party at a very inconvenient time because there was a storm that poured and every roadway was flooded. There was no way out. It was a good thing that they were in a hotel though, they wouldn't feel the storm outside. So there, I was texting her the whole day making sure she was all right and if she was fine. Since all the roads were closed down, they spent another night there, drinking again and partying. I remember that she was texting me while she was drunk so her texts were a little sluggish with typographical errors here and there. I remember I even called the hotel to check in on her when she woke up because she was having a hang over. The roads were still clogged but they had no money anymore for a night's stay. Trish's Mom was out of town and her Dad was also out of town so she had no way to go home. The roads were still washed up but I was determined to take her home. So, I drove all the way to the hotel which was a little far off my home and when I saw that the roads were closed, I parked my car in some place and walked all the way to the hotel which took me around half an hour to reach with my knees to my feet all wet. When I reached the hotel some of her friends had already gone home while the others do not know how they could go. When I arrived all of them were smiling at me and I looked for her and told her I would get her home. So we walked the flood which were knee-deep while I was carrying her bag and holding her hand to assist her. When she got home I told her I would go home already but she told me to stay for the night just to let the water go down, so I did. She offered me clothes and I showered and changed. We ate at her house and then I accompanied her to her room and then I went to the guest room. It was a little bit rainy and there were thunders here and there but it was okay. What I did not know was that she was afraid of thunders and she had this habit of having nightmares when this happens so I was surprised when she opened the door and entered and sat next to me.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked.

_"It's kind of embarrassing to tell but is it okay if I sleep beside you tonight?"_

_"Tell me what's wrong first."_

_"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh."_

_"I promise."_

_"I have this... I don't know what you call this... Anyway, I am afraid of thunders when I was a kid and I kind of still haven't gotten over it. So when there is a thunderstorm, my Mom would sleep beside me and she would hug me until I fall asleep. But then I would wake up having this nightmare and then she would tell me everything's going to be okay and then she'd hug me again and let me fall asleep in her arms. But now that she's not here and the maids are the only ones who are here, I was hoping that maybe I could sleep beside you tonight, if that's okay with you."_

_"Sure Trish, no problem."_ I scooted over to the side to make some space.

We both laid there in bed, she turned over to her side which was facing the window while I was facing the ceiling. When I saw that thunders were still flashing outside, I stood up and closed the blinds for her.

_"Have you ever slept with a woman before, John?"_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Really?!"_ She asked, surprise on her tone.

_"Yeah, really. Why? What's so surprising about that?"_

_"Well I just thought that a guy like you would get all the girls he want in bed as easy as changing clothes."_

_"Maybe I could but I wouldn't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm not like the other guys."_

_"I know you're not, John."_

_"Then why the surprising expression?"_

_"Nothing. I just thought you have. A guy like you could have any girl she wants."_

_"I haven't told this to anyone before but I like a girl that I would really fall for you know. Someone whom I will love and cherish forever. Someone whom I could trust and tell my feelings and secrets to without any hesitance. Someone who would just hold me in her arms when everything goes wrong, someone who will be there through it all. Someone who will make me smile even on my worst days and would just hold my hand because she wants to. Someone who would value silence because some people think that silence is a void to fill with chatter. Someone who would be with me forever. I know she is out there somewhere, I know there's someone out there waiting for me..."_

Silence filled the room and she finally spoke again.

_"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard a man say... I never thought guys like you existed anymore."_

_"Well... we're a dying breed." _We both chuckled.

We then both finally fell asleep, she on her side and I facing the ceiling. At the middle of the night I felt movement beside me, turning and twisting, like a person could not fall asleep. So I opened my eyes and saw Trish unable to sleep and like she was having a nightmare. So I touched her shoulder and asked her if everything was all right. Stupid question, of course it wasn't, she was having a nightmare. I, then, took her into my arms and hushed her to sleep and we lay in the position until the time we woke up...


	5. Chapter 5

**Blessed are the forgetful: for they get the better even of their blunders.**

September twenty-third was up and it was Matt Hardy's birthday. He was planning to throw a house party and everyone was invited and because I was close to him, I had to go. He was Trish's ex and she was also invited since they were good friends. I asked her if she wanted me to pick her up but she said she was going with her friends. The party starts at 7 P.M. onwards and I arrived there at around eight-thirty because I really didn't want to be the first there. I was wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, jeans and white vans. Then, I was looking all over the place when I saw Trish's group of friends in a table doing shots. I wasn't much of a drinker so I just dropped by to say hello. They told me to sit down next to them so I did. I didn't drink much though and Trish was a real hot shot. She had around 20 plus shots already and I could tell that she was a bit drunk. I was trying to make her stop but she wouldn't. She was also wearing a v-neck but it was purple and skinny jeans and her purple DC. She still looked gorgeous in my eyes. I was trying to take care of her but she wouldn't budge from the table. Finally, the bottle was empty and they had to go. They wanted to play chicken wherein they spin the bottle and whoever it points with has to kiss even though it's a girl to girl basis. Towards the end of the game, the bottle stopped at me and Trish. She was drunk and she didn't care whoever she kisses. I was a bit hesitant at first because I didn't want to take advantage of her. But then it was a game, I was planning just a peck on the lips but then she leaned onto me and kissed me passionately. Everyone was shocked at what happened and so was I that by the time we were over, some of the couples were already kissing also. The party was almost close to ending and we were about to go home. I didn't let her go with her friends anymore since Stacy was driving and she was a bit drunk, too. So I told them I'll take her home.

She was in the front seat with me, sleeping. I carried her all the way up to her room, it was good since I didn't have to disturb anybody in the house since she gave me her keys. I laid her softly in the bed and put her under the covers then squatted beside her bed and looked at how beautiful she looked even in her sleep. I finally had to go so I tucked her hair behind her ear, touched her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. When I was about to pull away, she tugged at my arm.

_"Stay..."_

_"I have to go. I smell like alcohol."_

_"It's okay. I do too. Please just stay.."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause nobody's here with me."_

So I did stay and she laid in my arms the whole night through. I kissed her forehead and then we both lay in each others arms the whole night. I woke up with her gazing at me.

_"What's with the look?"_

_"Nothing."_

But still she was looking at me.

_"I have to go."_

_"Oh, okay. You should eat breakfast first, though."_

_"No, it's okay. I didn't tell my parents I was going to sleep over. They'll be worried about me."_

_"Oh yeah, sorry about that."_

_"No worries."_

So she escorted me through the door and while we were there I turned around.

_"So about that kiss..."_

_"What kiss?"_

_"Last night."_

_"We kissed?"_

_"Oh nevermind. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay. I got to go. Bye. Take care, Trish!"_

_"Sorry I was drunk. Thank you for staying though. Bye John!"_

As I was driving through the streets, there was only one thing that was running in my mind: She never remembered what happened the night before... It's like nothing even happened at all...


End file.
